Trapped in the Past
by Lapitiz
Summary: Abel finds himself stuck in the year 1888 with no way to return to his time after he blindly chases Cain through a mysterious portal, and run into a bunch of interesting creatures and humans forming new bonds and friendships. Ion follows Abel but is now missing. What will happen to Abel and Ion now? Will Abel find Cain and finally defeat him once and for all?
1. Crossing The Divide In Time

**A/N:I thought that this crossover would make an interesting story. Tell me what you think of it. I know I'm excited because it is my very first fanfic so please rate. This fanfic starts after the end of the Trinity Blood anime, and little bit before the beginning of Black Butler I also appreciate any ideas and advice that you may offer and will put it into conderation. I'm sorry for any errors if they appear. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Trinity Blood or Black Butler.**

_Thoughts_

**Crusnik**

**Chapter 1 **

**Crossing the Divide in Time**

Abel was running at inhuman speeds through the dimly lit grey hallway of a Rosenkreuz hideout. This was the best lead that he had to find crusnik 01, his brother. He knew that he was getting closer to Cain with every step that he took, and Abel's blood was already boiling with rage from what his brother did all those centuries ago. He had placed his glasses in one the pockets of his robe. His nanomachines had activated in his body and already had started going into his 40% crusnik form. Abel was running at such a high speeds that even for Ion it was a struggle to barely able to keep up with him despite Ion was a vampire and was running as fast as he could. At the high velocities that they were running now no human would have been able to see them; if there had been any there to witness them.

The crusnik saw that the hall ended in a two way split. He knew that he had to make decision soon which was either left or right. Abel prayed that the one he chose would be the right one. Suddenly as if his lord had seemed to have heard and answered his silent prayer. For in the distance up ahead Abel could hear the sound of a machine hum to life with a pulse of electricity that went throughout the area making the lights on the sides of hallway they were in started to flicker from the over use of so much energy.

When Abel had reached the fork in the hallway he immediately turned to his right where the noise was coming from. There was a bright light coming from an open door at the far end of the hallway. He knew that whatever Rosenkreuz had in that room would more likely do more harm than good and he had to stop it even if Cain wasn't there. He pushed himself to run faster. Abel wanted to finally put an end to his search and destroy mission he had been on. He had left his friends 3 years ago and hadn't spoken to them since.

It didn't take long for the crusnik to reach the door as he skidded to a stop in front of the entrance of that room. He had to squint his eyes as he took a few steps inside the room and took a quick look looked around. The room was covered with computers and machines that had blinking buttons that were different colors flashing on them, but he couldn't make out what the rest of what they looked like because of the bright pulsating light that was coming from the center of the room, it looked like some kind of portal to Abel. He then narrowed his eyes as he centered on the silhouette of the one man who had given him so much pain and despair, his brother. Cain had his back turned to him walking toward the strange portal, and Abel couldn't allow him to go through it to escape.

**"CAIN."**

Abel roared in anger as he used the claw on his thumb to pierce through his flesh on his index finger to allow his blood to quickly form into his red scythe. _You will finally pay for all the sins you have committed Cain, and the world will be rid of your insanity. _As the enraged crusnik started running at his brother with his scythe raised to deal the fatal blow, time seemed to slow down as he saw Cain stop and slightly turned his head to face him with a smirk. Then he turned and entered the portal, with a flash he was gone. Abel quickly stopped just before he himself ran into the strange portal. _Don't think you can get away so easily Cain. I promised that I would rid the world of you at all costs no mattered who suffered. Where ever you go I shall not be far behind. _At that moment all rationality left him and without a second thought he stepped into the portal, but then when he entered he regretted the moment he did because unimaginable pain started to course throughout his body.

Ion had watched the whole scene unfold as he had stayed back in the doorway to stay out of Abel's way. But when he saw Cain enter and Abel stop in front the strange portal like structure. Ion really didn't think Abel would go in blindly without knowing what it did or where it went and what the consequences if he went in, but he thought wrong.

"ABEL."

Ion yelled as he ran to the portal even though he knew Abel more likely couldn't hear him now. He stopped in front of it as he clenched his fists annoyed at how stupid the priest was, and even more annoyed at himself for even considering following his stupid ass. He looked to his left as he saw four digits on the screen that said 1888. He didn't know what those numbers meant, but he knew that he would find out soon enough.

"Damn priest if I live through this, I'm killing you myself." Ion said through gritting teeth as he started to walk into the portal himself and everything went black.

Abel found himself lying sprawled out on the ground on his stomach as he slowly opened his eyes to let adjust light of the sun. He was outside that much he knew. The crusnik had found himself in front what looked to be a fairly large mansion. To say that he was confused would have been an understatement because he knew that this type of architecture had been destroyed after Armageddon. It was day light as far as he could tell.

Abel had deactivated his nanomachines and wasn't in his crusnik form anymore since his body was terribly weakened. He slowly and carefully started to move himself to stand on his feet as Abel did this he hissed in pain as he leaned on one knee as an unbearable pain pulsated throughout his body. He decided to get up little more slowly after that. It took him at least five minutes to finally get to his feet, but he didn't have enough strength to walk. The crusnik decided to take a look around at his surroundings. He knew that he had never been here before, but where ever he was must've been had a huge garden. He didn't know where he was everything was completely unfamiliar to him. Abel squinted his eyes closed in pain as he groaned it felt like razor blades were being sliced through every pore in his body. His vision started to spin and blur a bit he almost lost his balance but managed to stay standing. He didn't know how long he could stay conscious.

"Um are you alright sir?" asked a concern voice.

Abel's eyes snapped open as he whipped his head around when he heard the voice and found that it belonged to a teenage boy with strawberry blonde hair with what looked like a straw hat hanging from his neck. He blinked a couple because he couldn't make out the rest of his features because of his blurred vision was getting worse and he was starting to see black spots. "Where am I"? Abel weakly whispered all he could manage to get out before he passed out from the pain.

Finny had been watering the roses with the garden hose in his young master's garden. He didn't want to mess up anything today like he always did and then get yelled at by Mister Sebastian also receiving three ice cream scoops on the head from him. The gardener frowned as he remembered all the times of him messing up. _Today will be different I know it will._ Finny smiled as he started humming a cheerful tune as he worked determined to do a good job. He always loved being outside in the sun where he could hear the birds sing. The gardener jumped as he was suddenly startled when a bright flash of light caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He blinked twice before instantly his curiosity spiked; he wanted to find what it was. He turned towards the direction where flash of light came from. Finny knew that it came from the other side of the huge garden, but it was still in view of the manor. _What could it have been? It couldn't be lighting there is not a cloud in the sky. _He wanted to investigate what it was so he started to run in the direction where he had seen the bright light.

He came upon the area where the light had flashed. He found a tall man standing with long waist length light silver hair that flowed freely; his bangs were a little longer then chin length but were split in the middle._ Kind of like Sebastian's._ The silver haired man's skin was pale but had a healthy look to it. The man also was wearing a strange black robe with embroidered crosses and white gloves, so he knew that he was someone religious. Finny knew that he had to of been over 6 foot because he was very tall. The sliver haired man hadn't taken any notice of him at all, but from the side view of his face finny could tell that the man's face was scrunched up in a lot of pain from some unseen injury. Concerned quickly swept over Finny as he slowly walked closer to the man until he was standing a foot away from him. That's when the silver haired stranger had lost his balance and almost fell. That's when gardener decided to make himself known.

"Um are you alright sir?" He asked concern clearly etched in his voice.

The man snapped his eyes open as he quickly turned his head towards Finny. When their eyes connected Finny was would've been astounded by how brightly colored his eyes were if there hadn't held so much pain in them, he had never seen ice blue eyes before in his life. He had clearly startled the strange man, he just hoped he hadn't injured him more than the man already was. The gardener could also tell that the strange man was having trouble focusing because he blinked a couple times. "Where am I?" He asked weakly. The silver haired man had started to fall when Finny quickly caught him before he had hit the ground.

Finny knew he had to get him inside the manor to Mister Sebastian, but he didn't trust himself to carry the man because of his super strength, he might accidently crush the poor man and..._Well I really don't want that to happen._ Finny suddenly had a knot in his throat just at the thought of what might happen if he tried to attempt to carry the man to Mister Sebastian. Quickly shaking the bad thoughts out of his head the gardener slowly bent down on his knees to very carefully lay unconscious silver haired man down on the ground on his back. He stayed on his knees contemplating on how to carry out his new task at hand without causing anymore injuries that the man may have, but he didn't want to leave him alone either. Finny finally decided that yelling for the raven haired butler would be the best course of action. Just as he sucked up a lung full of air to do the job a shadow appeared from behind him.

"That will not be necessary Finny." Sebastian said in a smooth velvety voice as he stood behind the gardener that was kneeling beside his young master's unexpected guest.

"AAAAHHHHH" screamed a very frightened Finny. Immediately the carrot top turned around as he quickly stood on his feet to face him with wide eyes and quickened breath. His scream had annoyed the raven haired butler for now his very sensitive ears were ringing. Once Finny had recognized that it was only him the gardener's frantic heart beats started to calm down. "Oh it's only you Mister Sebastian." Finny said as he rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh as he turned back to check on the unconscious man. "I was just about to call for your help to take this man inside the young master manor before you shown up..._and scared the living daylights out of me I thought I was going to have a heart_ _attack_...I think he might be injured."

Sebastian just stood there looking at the gardener with an amused grin before he got back to matter at hand. _He wouldn't be calming down if he really knew what I was now would he. _Mused Sebastian as he stepped closer to examine their guest. He knew that the man must have been injured to render him in such an unconscious state, but the raven haired butler didn't smell any blood on the man. He leaned down and picked up the silver haired man to take him inside as he stood back up with the guest in his arms. Sebastian turned around and started to walk back towards the manor. He stopped and turned his head slightly to glance back at the gardener who had his head down and was just standing there staring off into space.

Sebastian cleared his throat to gain Finnie's attention and when the gardener jerked his head up looking at the butler."Huh" was all the gardener said."As much as I appreciate you watching over our young master's guest. It would also really be appreciated if you stop idling and Get. Back. To. Work." He scolded in an annoyed tone in his voice making Finny jump.

"Yes Mister Sebastian."

He watched the gardener quickly dash away back to the other side of the garden. The raven haired butler made a quick look around to make sure everything was in still in its place satisfied with what he saw he made his way to the manor, but something was nagging at him that it wouldn't be soon.

%%$^&^&&

When Sebastian had reached the spare room he skillfully pulled the covers down with the guest still arms and carefully placed the unconscious guest on the bed with his strange knee high black boots hanging over the bed. He immediately got on one knee to remove the man's footwear and stood up to placed them near at the foot of the bed. Sebastian noticed that there was a gun strapped on the man belt and confiscated it. Sebastian decided to do a further search and found a pair of glasses and placed them on top of the small table beside the bed. After he finished with his search he then removed the robe itself so his master's guest would be comfortable, then moved the guest's hanging limb's on the bed and pulled the cover over him.

The raven haired butler then left the room and turned to the shut doors and started towards his young master's study to inform him of their guest. As Sebastian was walking down the hall he started to go over the strange man's appearance in his mind. _Long waist length silver hair, wears a black robe and knee high boots. He does look a lot like Undertaker with the added religious symbols of course. Hmm maybe our new guest is related to him. I can sense that he isn't human, but he neither is he a reaper and certainly not a demon or an angel, so what is he. I would like to find out what our guest is I must admit he has peaked my interest._ He was brought out of his thoughts when he reached the doors of the study.

Sebastian knocked twice to alert his young master of his presence before quickly opening the door and slipped halfway into the room. "Master..." He trailed off as a grin appeared on his face as he found the navy blue haired boy sleeping behind the desk in the study. Sebastian slipped the rest of the way into the room and quietly shut the door behind him. He immediately made his way across the room and stopped in front of the young master's desk. Looking at the sleeping boy amused because his master would go through such great lengths to always be on guard and not reveal any weaknesses around him, yet here the boy was unguarded and at his most vulnerable. He cleared his throat preparing himself to awaken his young master so he could inform him of the recent events that has taken place. "Master..." The blue haired boy stirred lifting his head off the pile of unsigned forms of paper on the desk and quickly composing himself after being caught by his butler. "Master I don't think those forms were meant to be used as a pillow."

He grinned wider as Ciel glared at him. "Do not taunt me Sebastian, why are you here?" Ciel demanded irritably as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished it would've been one of the other servants that could have caught him sleeping in here. Then at least he wouldn't have to deal with his demon butler's taughts or sarcastic comments because he was caught. He laid his hands down on the armrest of his chair and continued to glare at the said butler waiting for him to answer.

"I have come to inform you about the arrival of our new guest. I have currently placed him in one of the vacant guest rooms because of his unconscious state milord." He paused when he was interrupted from his report by his surprised yet annoyed young master.

"I was not aware of having any guests coming to see me today Sebastian." Ciel said through clenched teeth. He always hated when someone came to his manor unannounced. It always annoyed him greatly. _At least it isn't Elizabeth just thinking about her is causing me a headache. _Ciel inwardly shudder as his betrothed appeared in his head redecorating his mansion pink, and dress him and his servants in what she thought was 'cute'. Though it did at least amuse him to see Sebastian tortured by Elizabeth's obsession with everything cute. A picture of Sebastian in pink frilly clothes appeared in his head, inwardly laughing at his butler's expense while his face remain stoic. "Who is this person, and why is he unconscious?" His voice betraying nothing of what he was thinking of just now.

He had been watching his young master talking when he caught a humorous glint in his eyes and had a sneaky suspicion that it had something to do with him. He filed it away for later as he continued. "I have yet to find that out myself milord. When I had went to investigate an abnormal light that flashed in the gardens. That's when I came upon the gardener keeping watch over our strange guest. He was already unconscious when I arrived upon the scene milord." Sebastian concluded his report. He purposely left out that the guest wasn't human. It wasn't necessary for his young master to know. He didn't even know what this being was himself, but he will find out and make sure he wasn't a threat to his master. If the being did turned out to be a threat then Sebastian would eradicate the being himself.

"Very well, then make sure he is comfortable and tend to any injuries he may have during his stay while he is here Sebastian. I will question him when he awakens so inform me when he does wake up. You may leave." Ciel said picking up his pen and started working on the pile of forms that he had fell asleep on.

"I personally will make sure that our guest has all that the Phamtomhive hospitality has to offer milord." Sebastian declared as he bowed and placed his hand over his heart.

"Hn."

With that task done Sebastian turned and quietly left the room, making sure that the doors were closed behind him. As he was walking down the hallway contemplating getting back to his evening chores that he left off at before he had went to investigate that light when suddenly he heard shouts from the three incompetent servants that also worked here. "SEBASTIAN, SEBASTIAN." He sighed as he knew that more work was coming his way. Sebastian lifted up his arm and pulled glove securely down on his hand where the mark of the contract was hidden. _I knew that this was bound to happen yet again. I wonder what those three destroyed now. _He thought as he walked off in the direction of the shouts and yells.


	2. Realization

**A/N: Sorry for taking extremely long to update. I had a lot going on and then I had a real bad writers block. Pleeeeeaaaaase forgive me. ;-;  
**

**Crusnik**

_Thoughts_

**I do not own Trinity Blood or Black Butler, if I did Undertaker would appear more than he does in the anime or the manga. **

**Chapter 2:**

**Realization**

* * *

Abel could feel that he was laying on something soft as the dark fog of unconsciousness left him. He decided that he should lie still for a few more minutes until the fog completely lifted from his mind so he could be fully aware when he did. While he laid there he sorted through his thoughts and memories of where he might be, but nothing came to mind.

The architecture of the place didn't make any sense. Abel had only read and seen pictures of the Victorian Era and architecture in history books that he had read about England. It had fascinated him at how the world was more peaceful back then. It was one of the many places that Abel would've liked to have gone to, but the war of Armageddon had destroyed England and countless of other countries making it inhospitable because of radiation. He couldn't think of anything to answer his questions only more seem to pop up in his head. He would have to investigate further on the matter to get the answers to his questions.

Slowly he opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. Abel found himself on a bed in a dimly lit room. He started to move himself into a sitting position on the bed that he was laying on to have a better look around. He realized that he didn't have his priest robe on, but white night shirt in its place. He could feel the fabric of his pants and socks on his skin from under the covers. His two belts were still on as well.

His body must have healed itself while he had been passed out because he didn't feel any pain. _How long have I been unconscious? _He knew that he healed lot faster than humans. When Abel would get serious injuries while on missions for the Vatican. He would heal in around twenty four hours, more or less depending on the injury. But when he is transformed it only takes seconds. He looked down to his right and noticed a small wooden table beside the bed that he was in. He jerked his head up when his sensitive ears picked up the sound of the door opening quietly to the room he was in.

It was not the teen that he had seen before he lost consciousness. Standing in the door way was a young man with raven colored hair. Abel could tell that was a butler by looking at the black and white tailcoat uniform that the man was wearing. The man had to be in his late teens to early twenties.

"The young master will be most pleased to hear that you have regained consciousness Sir." Sebastian said as he walked across the room, and pulled the curtains back to allow the sunlight in the room. He then made his way to the closet. "I have taken the liberty of having your robe cleaned and ironed out for you while you were indisposed sir." He continued as he opened the closet door and took out the now clean robe and took it off the hanger. Sebastian walked back over and placed the robe at the foot of the bed.

Abel head been watching the butler move about the room, and decided to put his goofy facade on while he was around these people. As he watched the raven haired butler placed his priest robe at the foot of the bed. "Thank you...uh...forgive me but may I ask what your name is?" Abel asked as he gave the young butler a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. That's when he noticed that his most cherished possession was not hanging around his neck. _WHERE IS MY ROSARY? _He started panicking as he quickly jumped off the bed and franticly started to search all around for it.

"No please forgive me of my rudeness for not introducing myself. I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phamtomhive Estate, but may I also acquire your name as well so I may inform the young master Sir?" Sebastian asked apologetically. Half shocked he curiously watched the silver haired being for a moment as he started ripped everything off the bed. The tall being seemed to be searching hysterically for something. It was when the hysterical being started to lift the mattress up he decided to intervene. Sebastian place his hand firmly on the mattress to prevent the silver haired being from lifting it up any further. It only lasted a second but it was enough information to tell him that this being was far stronger than any human. _Interesting._ "Sir will you please calm yourself, and tell me what you are searching for so I can be of some assistance to avoid tearing up the room." Sebastian suggested as he gave a smile to the being that was now on the brink of tears.

Abel put down the now bare mattress, and turned to face the butler he now knew as Sebastian with slumped shoulders and staring at the floor. "My rosary is missing...it used to belong to some one that was very dear to me..." He looked up and looked into the butler's red eyes as he continued. "...It is my only cherished possession...and it's..." Abel struggled with getting that final word out as it his heart felt like it was going to shatter. He sat down on the edge of bed looking down at his hands as if hoping that his rosary would suddenly appear there. "...Gone..." He whispered in a pained voice as tears threatened the edge of his eyes.

Sebastian quietly passed the now oblivious upset being over to the small table beside bed, and bent down to open the drawer underneath it. He reach in and picked up the said rosary that the being fussed over. He also gathered the forgotten glasses that were still on top of table in his other hand as he stood back up. Sebastian glanced down at the rosary as he made his way to the silver haired being. _Just like master Ciel's ring._ He stops and stood in front of the upset being.

Abel slowly looked up when he noticed Sebastian standing in front of him with a smile. "..." He felt the butler place something cold and metallic in his hands. Abel quickly looked down just in time to see Sebastian's hand retreat from the object. It was his rosary. His heart leaped in chest for joy as he stared down at it. A soft smile appeared on his face as he looked back up at the raven haired butler. "Thank you...Sebastian."

Sebastian watched as the silver haired being went to staring at the rosary as he softly caressed it as if in deep thought. "What kind of butler would I be, if I couldn't do this much? Although I must say I only removed it from your person so you could recuperate and rest more comfortably. My apologies for making you upset." He then took out his pocket watch to see how much time he had before he had to go prepare breakfast for the young master and his guest. _Tsk tsk I must hurry this up if I'm to prepare breakfast on time. _Sebastian inwardly sighed as he placed the pocket watch back in his side pocket. He walked over to where the being's black robe was thrown on the floor and picked it up. The freshly ironed robe now had wrinkles. He inwardly sighed as he placed it backed on the bed.

Abel had been in deep thought making him oblivious to everything around him until a pair of white gloved hands started to unbutton the night shirt he was wearing. He jerked away from the said hands as if it were the plague as he slid across the bed to the other side with the rosary still in his hand.

"..." Sebastian was surprised by the guest's actions to say the least. He mentally shook his head. "Sir how am I to assist you in changing you out of your night shirt and into your robe if you are all the way over there.

Abel gave an awkward chuckle. "Sorry you kind of caught me by surprise." He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his rosary once more before he placed it back around his neck where it belonged close to his heart and sighed in contentment. "...Oh I haven't told you my named yet have I?" Abel walked over to where the black clad butler stood. "I'm Father Abel Nightroad, a traveling priest for the Vatican..." He paused for a moment in thought.

"So you're a priest, and a Vatican priest at that." Sebastian smirked. "My master will be honored when he hears that he has a priest from the Vatican as a guest Father Nightroad."

Well...To be honest I haven't been in contact with the Vatican for a few years now." Abel looked away from Sebastian guilt building up inside of him.

Sebastian's smirk was immediately replaced with a frown. "Father Nightroad if you are a wanted criminal..."

"NO no no I'm not a criminal I can assure you. Just contact Cardinal Sforza if you have any doubts." Abel panicked as he quickly tried to fix the misunderstanding.

_Cardinal Sforza has been dead for almost 300 years now._ Sebastian mused as he looked at the priest questionably thinking him insane or delusional.

"What...?" Abel asked catching the questioning look from the butler.

"I am afraid that Cardinal Sforza has been gone for quite some time now." Sebastian said with his neko smile. He handed the priest his forgotten glasses. "Your glasses don't seem to be very important to you if you haven't remembered them yet Father Nightroad."

Abel's eyes widened in shock as he heard what was said run repeated through his head were. "Wha wha WHAT DO YOU MEAN BYE SHE"S GONE. HOW?" His heart clinched with sadness. Dread, sorrow, and guilt filled his very soul because if Lady Catherina was gone it would be entirely his fault because he wasn't there to protect her.

Sebastian had caught what the priest said spiking his curiosity. "What do you mean by she? From what I recall the belated Cardinal was a man. There haven't been any women in the Vatican Except for nuns." He exclaimed as he watched the priest's facial expressions changed from regret to questioning.

"You are mistaken." Abel said in a stern voice. "Yes there was a time before Armageddon when women could not be in power, but even then the laws were changing." He paused for a moment as he realized something that sparked hope in his chest. He narrowed his eyes at the butler in front of him as he continued. "But that's not the point, if what you said was true and Lady Catherina is dead I would've heard about even if I have been away from the Vatican for three years, and if she had been assonated by a Methuselah there would have an all out war between the vampires and the humans so forgive me if I doubt what you say is true."

This made Sebastian's interest and curiosity in the being spike to an all time high for the first time in his entire existence. As he processed this new information the priest glared daggers at him, but he paid no mind to him. At first he thought the priest was delusional and a bit insane, but he could tell that Father Nightroad was being truthful and sincere when he had spoken. Sebastian had also noticed of how the being spoke as well. There was also the mention of Armageddon, not to forget Father Nightroad's strange clothing, appearance, and weaponry. If his theory is correct then he would have say that this priest is from another time possibly the future. It would explain that flash of light from earlier following with the priest's unusual appearance. _I'm surprised he's blabbering about the future to someone he doesn't know, either he is ignorant of his circumstance or very foolish. If it had been anyone else he would have been sent straight to a mental facility. _Sebastian silently chuckled at his inner musings.

"Vampires…, Methuselah…. Those creatures only exist in fairy tales and myth, and there has not been an Armageddon that has happened here…, well at least not yet anyway. This is the nineteenth century after all." Sebastian was absolutely positive about that because he had been all over the world and he had not crossed paths with no such beings.

"W-what…." Abel couldn't believe what he was hearing from this man. This had to b some kind of joke or sick prank. First Sebastian says that Cardinal Sforza is dead, and now he's saying that vampires don't exist and Armageddon has never happened. _This just has to a joke, it just had to be._ At least that's what he hoped. Abel forced a chuckle that quickly turned to laughter.

Sebastian watched his young master's guest laugh for no apparent reason what so ever. He was actually starting to doubt the sanity this being actually had, and if he was related to the Undertaker in any way he wondered if insanity was in the gene pool. _It wouldn't surprise me if it was._ Sebastian cleared his throat to gain the attention of the laughing priest.

After Abel calmed down enough focused his full attention on the butler as a frown replaced the grin that had adorned his face only moments ago as flash of an image of that portal he had went through appeared in his mind. He looked Sebastian in the eyes as full realization struck him in the face like a brick wall. "You not joking are you."

"No I'm afraid it is not." Sebastian said apologetically as he lightly shook his head.

Abel went to sit on the mattress that was completely bare thanks to him. He covered his face with his hands as he got better control of his emotions; he never had that many in one day before. Abel chuckled but it was empty. He knew that Crusnik 01 was here somewhere as well as Rosen kreuz. The portal was in their hideout after all. Cain knows that he had followed him and is more likely went into hiding for now. He had to come up with a new plan.

As he was thinking and sifting through his thoughts a spark of curiosity started to grow in him. He looked up at the waiting butler as he rested his hands on his lap. "Um where am I exactly … Sebastian?"

"You are in England, on the outskirts of London at the Phamtomhive country estate." Said Sebastian as he started to take out his pocket watch from his vest pocket. "And if you are curious as well the time is five fifty four A.M., Thursday."

"Thank you Sebastian." Abel said as he gave the butler in black a friendly smile. '_So I'm in the late 1800s in England on the outskirts of London… OH DEAR LORD HELP ME.' _He may have read about England and other countries in history books, but reading about it and being in it was two very different things.

Sebastian had been watching the priest as he decided to check his pocket watch once more. When he saw what time it was he quickly decided that now was the time to leave the priest to his thoughts so he could prepare the rest of breakfast and wake up his young master. He cleared his throat to gain the being's attention. "Father Nightroad, judging by your reaction earlier tells me that you want to dress yourself?"

Abel just nodded yes as Sebastian continued.

"Very well then I will be going to prepare breakfast which will be shore eggs with the side of sausage and hash and a choice of scones or a cherry tart which would you prefer?"

"I guess that I'll try a scone." Abel answered. Sebastian smirked.

"You shall also be dining with the young master this morning." Sebastian walked to the small table and placed the pair of glasses on top and moved to the door. As he started to reach for the handle the priest called out for him.

"Wait Sebastian…."

"Have you changed your mind about the scone Father Nightroad?"

Abel shook his head slowly as he looked at the butler. "No it's not that, it's just that you don't have to call me father anymore." Since he was no longer in the future he could no longer be a priest. The Vatican would not tolerate him for being what he was a tleast in this time period. _'But still I'll do everything in my power to protect the humans.' _Only problem was now he was the only thing standing between the humans and crusnik 01 along with more likely Rosen Kreuz.

"As you wish Mr. Nightroad. I will have one of the other servant retrieve you when breakfast is ready for I'll be indisposed with the young master." Sebastian said as he opened and left through the door closing it behind him as he started to walk down the hallway. He had wanted to question him why the being had made that request, but decided to leave it alone for now. _'This is proving to be interesting already. Now the only thing left is to find a way to make him stay here so I may learn more.' _He started to devise a plan as he turned and continued down another hallway.

^*&^&%&$#%#

Abel stood up from the bed as he started to unbutton the borrowed night shirt that he was wearing when he started to feel like he was forgetting something or someone important. He couldn't place his finger on it.

Then he felt a sharp hunger pain in his stomach as it growled loudly reminding him that he needed to feed on vampire blood so he wouldn't weaken, but he would have to make do with human food for now since there were no vampires in the 1800s.

He paused in the middle of taking off the shirt as his eyes widened as he remembered the person that had been traveling with him for the last three years as his mind started to panic. _'WHERES ION?'_

If Ion had followed him to this time Abel knew that he would fry to a crisp out in the sun. He knew that he had to find him fast before that happened as well as a new source of nourishment. Abel knew that Ion would be ok for now in the blood department because he had given Ion twelve small jars of blood supplement pills that should last for the year so he wouldn't have to feed off humans.

He closed his eyes shut as he continued getting dressed. _'I should stay calm so I can focus on why I'm here in the first place to hunt Cain down and destroy him once and for all.'_ Abel slowly opened his eyes as he grabbed his priest robe and started to put his arms through the sleeves one at a time.

"Ion will be fine. If he is here I will run into him eventually." Abel said aloud trying to convince himself as zipped up his robe.

**Meanwhile elsewhere:**

* * *

He slowly opened his eyes as they quickly adjusted in the small dark confined place that he found himself in. He couldn't say he wasn't comfortable where he was laying because it was very comfortable. He just didn't like the wood that had a rich chestnut color to it lying over the top of him. He assumed that he was in a coffin which he didn't find anything humorous about that, not one bit. He laid there as he silently listened to hear if anyone was outside the coffin.

He heard someone humming an unknown tune somewhere close by outside where he was. He started to carefully and quietly remove the lid from the coffin that he was currently in. He wanted to sneak up on this person and give him a good piece of his mind. After that he would start looking for…. _'What…?'_

The pale blonde haired boy paused for moment to sift through his memories but he only come up blank. He couldn't remember anything not even his name. As he tried hard to remember what he had forgotten, but instead he got a headache that felt like someone was had been hitting him on the head repeatedly with a sledge hammer. He jerked up pushing the lid off with so much force it flew a few feet hitting the floor with a loud crackling bang as the pale blonde boy sat with his hands on the side of his head. The pain in his head had gotten to the point where his whole body started shaking from the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut as he clenched his teeth tightly trying to hold back the scream.

While this was happening to the boy the room had become eerily quiet.

"That was not very nice." A creepy but firm voice spoke from behind him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAHHHHHHHHH."

Undertaker watched as the very startled blonde boy jump out of his lovely coffin but he got his foot caught on the side of it and fell to the floor. This amused him somewhat so he decided to let the boy live after he broke the lid to the said coffin.

"Hehehehe careful~ now, you wouldn't want to end in a coffin permanently~~ hee hee. He shook his index finger at boy who looked to be 16 or 17. The said boy glared at him as he started to get back up on his feet.

The blonde boy's heart was beat a mile a minute as he stood back on his feet brushing himself off. He couldn't help but feel that there was a doubly meaning in the words the silver haired man had said. Anger stirred in him when he had seen the color of mans hair but he didn't know why. Did he know him if he did he didn't know that answer.

"What so damn funny and who are you?" He demanded the giggling man letting his anger get the best of him.

Undertaker swooped so close to boys face their noses almost touched starting the blonde boy once more as he had on his Cheshire grin, and letting his eyes have a green glowing effect from under his bangs.

"A bit bold~ to be demanding me name when you hadn't presented yours~~." He took a step back from the boy as a pout formed on his face. "I even fitted you in one of me coffins~ and you did that~." Undertaker pouted as he pointed to where the lid had been thrown with his long sleeve uncovering his hand revealing long black nails.

The blonde teen look to where the silver haired man was pointing and cringed when he seen the damage to the lid of the coffin that he was in moments ago. There were splinters of all sizes scattered all over the floor. The largest part of the lid had cracks all over it that made it unrecognizable. The boy was no expert on wood at least he couldn't remember if he was, but he could tell that it couldn't be repairable.

"I did that…?" The boy whispered to himself. _How can I be that strong?_

Undertaker watched the boy's confused expression he already knew the boy wasn't normal.* At least tell me your name~~.

The teen looked back at the silver haired man and tried to think of his name but he only came up blank."…I can't remember everything is blank…."

Undertaker inwardly groaned. '_Just great he has amnesia'. _He suddenly appeared in of the now startled teen. "Then we'll just have to come up~ with one won't we~~." He quickly backed away from the boy as hit sat down on a coffin. "You~ can call me Undertaker~~ since I've decided that you will be staying here to pay~ for the broken coffin lid that you broke~~ hehehe."

Undertaker then took out his urn full of bone shaped cookies and put one partially in his mouth as he grinned at the funny expression the blonde teen from behind his silver bangs. '_Maybe he'll regain his memories as well.'_

* * *

**A/N:O.O... Oh no Ion has amnesia what will he do now. What should Ion's temporary name be?  
**

**Please review.  
**


End file.
